The Legend of Hunter
by SonicFreeColors1234
Summary: Hunter's on a little journey on finding the legendary dragon. And when he does, things get a little out of hand for the cheetah. Rated M for future chapters. What happens in this story is what I usually write about: two guys having sex. Simple as that. But with some backstory, not just BAM in your face the first sentence you read. Rest of summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Summary

Hunter's on a little journey on finding the legendary dragon. And when he does, things get a little out of hand for the cheetah. Rated M for future chapters. What happens in this story is what I usually write about: two guys having sex. Simple as that. But with some backstory, not just BAM in your face the first sentence you read.

Not to sound gross or anything, but I think I may have Hunter having sex in basically every chapter (with some backstory included in the same chapter).

So, this story is for you to either:  
-fulfill the void of wanting for erotic stories  
-to read some male pairings in the Spyro world that seem, I can't believe I'm saying this, hot  
-pass time  
-for fun  
-try out something new (reading gay erotic stories)  
-and other things

Now, onto the story (of course, go to the next chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

**-Hunter POV, 4:00 AM, Ignitus' Underground Lair-**

I, Hunter of Avalar, am on a quest to find the legendary purple dragon, Spyro. He's been gone for three years, and today's the day he'll finally be found. I turn the bend of the hallway and make my way to Ignitus' den.

"Sir Ignitus? May I come in?" I ask through the door. I await for his answer, looking at my claws in admiration. What's taking him so long?

"Yes, Hunter?" Ignitus says as the door swings open, revealing a dirty, cluttered, unorganized room.

"I-I just wanted to ask you where the two dragons were last seen. I, um, kinda forgot what you told me before," I nervously look at the ground, a small chuckle emitting from mouth. Everybody's not perfect you know.

"Hunter, Hunter. Tsk, tsk, tsk," he pauses and groans a bit before speaking again. "Spyro and Cynder may be in the Catacombs," he turns around and walks back to his cluttered desk, his tail slightly brushing against my legs.

"Oh, thank you, Sir." Silence then fills the room, awkwardness growing. "I have one more question before I go, Ignitus."

"What is it, Hunter?"

"I-Is something troubling you lately? Perhaps the purple dragon's disappearance for the last three years? Or the war against Malefor?"

"Yes, there has. Now please go, who knows what's happened to Spyro and Cynder by now? We can talk about this later."

**-Hunter POV, 4:39 AM, The Catacombs-**

"Spyro, Cynder, we need to get out of here! The Golem is drawing near!" I shout to the two dragons.

"But we can't get too far with these braces on our necks; we need to shatter these to continue!" Spyro informs me. I raise my bow and load an arrow; I aim my first shot at Spyro's neck brace, and warn him to be still. "Fine, fine. But make it quick! That thing may be tracking us down this very second!" The arrow strikes the brace, only to ricochet off the brace and back to me. I quickly step out of the way to prevent from being impaled by my own shot, a small shriek coming out.

"If that's not working, the next best thing is to break this! It's holding us down!" Cynder says, referring to the staple in the ground. "Spyro! Help me!"

"I'm on it!" Spyro then sprints over to Cynder, and comps his teeth on the staple. Cynder does the same, and together they tug on the block. It pops off, releasing the two, and provides them more room to run about.

The Golem suddenly emerged from the lava miles beneath us, the ground trembling under our feet. It's gonna be awhile before we get out, sadly.

**-Cynder POV, 7:18 PM, Twilight Falls-**

Ugh! Why won't this thing come off! I try breaking the tether with my teeth, hoping it would finally rip, but it didn't work at all. "It's no use," I say to myself.

"Maybe if we try twisting it," Spyro says, overhearing my statement. I turn to him, fueled with anger and annoyance.

"Twist what? It's magic!" I reply. Dang tether, always getting in the way.

"Do not think of the binding of you two is an issue, think of it as an advantage," Hunter says while he starts up a fire. The cheetah talks to us once the sticks start to ignite; he's informing us about Malefor and what's been happening the past three years. I still can't believe we were _'gone' _for three years. It only felt like minutes.

_**VVVVV**_

"We have to stop Malefor, now!" Spyro announces to the group, the only one against him is a certain dragonfly.

"Woah, woah, woah! We just woke up from a three year slumber! Got things to do, buddy!" Sparx says. Doesn't he realize the whole world is in danger! He wants to sit around doing nothing, while the Earth is slowly crumbling apart! Well, he does do nothing except blabber on and on. Like there'll be any difference from him with us and him by himself.

Something suddenly strikes me in the side of my head, knocking me to the ground. My eyes flutter before I slowly fall into a deep sleep.

-Prowlus POV, 6:23 AM, Valley of Avalar-

"Dragons, bah! Why do you side with these, these buffoons? With the ones who caused all our misfortunes? Not to mention you aiding them in doing so," I speak to the bounded cheetah. He was once part of my clan, but is now an outcast. Hunter, is his name.

"Chief Prowlus! Malefor is the one to blame for this! He alone caused all this destruction, not the other dragons! I have faith in Spyro, he will be the one to save the world!" Hunter replies. "These two dragons are our only hope! You must see that!" He struggles in his ropes, reinforcing his statement.

"I already know the legend of the purple dragon," I reply, glancing at Spyro at back at my former member. "And I have not forgotten what _she _has done!" The other dragon, Cynder, gives me a menacing look, the hatred radiating off her body.

"Grublins! In the valley! Prepare your weapons!" My son shouts out to the other cheetah's around. The monsters then set some of the nearby houses on fire, causing a shriek from the bystanders. I then become angered at the actions Hunter has done; he's the reason these retched, horrid things are attacking my people!

"Let us help! Please!" Spyro pleads.

"Our warriors can handle this," I retort.

"Now's not the time to be stubborn!" Cynder replies. Realizing that they're correct, I reluctantly release them from the base of the water tower, setting them free.

"I better not regret this," I tell the two dragons.

_**VVVVV**_

The fight against most of the Grublins was won, but we had lost many in doing so. "Is every one alright and accounted for?" I ask the surrounding cheetahs.

"No, Meadow is missing," one of them say, "he was last scene going upstream in search for herbs. He hasn't returned since."

"Hmm, we can't start a search party now; there are still some Grublins lingering around the valley, some too strong for us to handle," I solemnly say.

"Let Cynder and I find your missing friend! Hunter can come too," the purple dragon calls out.

"Fine, do what you see is fit, but Hunter stays here. However, if you happen to come back with Meadow, I'll reconsider. Don't come back until then, you'll just attract more of those monsters to our village," I say to the dragon. He and the female fly off into the valley, leaving Hunter and I alone, the other cheetah's going off the rebuild their burnt-down homes. "I have some business to deal with you, Hunter."


	3. Chapter 3: The Cellar

**-Hunter POV, 6:38 AM, Prowlus' Home-**  
I was released from the ropes that held me to the base of the water tower, but as soon as I was my wrists and ankles were bounded and Prowlus lunged me over his shoulder. "You are going to regret leading those dragons to our village, not to mention the destruction that followed them," he threatened me.

Now I'm in a cellar somewhere in his house, the basement to be more exact. He threw me onto the ground, making me lay on my side. The ropes are still on my wrists and ankles, although I don't know why. Keeping me in a dark, damp place with a steel door is enough to keep me from escaping, why bother with these restraints? I start to feel a little drowsy, the darkness growing. It feels so cold down here I'm baffled on how I'm even able to relax in such conditions. My teeth start to chatter, oh how I wish I could wrap my cloak around me. But alas, my hands are tied up, preventing me from doing so. I roll over onto my back and sit up, curling into a fetal position, my back against the cold, hard wall.

I start to wonder how long I'll be here; Prowlus has been gone for about an hour since he left me to rot in this vile place. The door suddenly swings open, a shadow of what I assume Prowlus in the doorway. "Chief Prowlus?" I ask to the figure.

"Who else?" Prowlus steps down the stairs, and then looms over me, his face slightly illuminated by the light from the doorway. He kneels down to my height, his eyes shimmer with wanting, hatred, lust, and love…why?

"You want something," I say to him. "What is it?"

"Oh, I want you to pay for what you've done, that's all…" his fingers graze my left cheek; I shudder at his touch. "Hunter," he finishes. His other hand cups my penis, two fingers massaging my balls, a small yelp escaping my mouth. A grim, evil smile is spread across his face, eyes remaining the same.

"What are you doing?"

"Punishing you."

"How is this p-punishment?" I ask in a soft tone, when it should've been anger.

"You'll see," He then kisses me hard on the lips, a small groan emitting from me. "Now be quiet, all that talk is making this less enjoyable." Is this some sick joke he's playing?

"Stop this…" I whisper in the same tone I did before. Prowlus found my voice arousing I suppose, as his grip on my penis tightened. He pulls away and looks deep into my eyes, his now emotionless. "Release me, now," I demand. He ignores me and places another kiss on me, rather forcing it than gently placing it. I try to resist, but a part of me doesn't want to. It feels so foreign…

"Mmm, you know I don't take orders from anyone," he whispers after pulling away again. He places his hands on both of my cheeks and stares at my eyes for what seems like an eternity. "But for you, I'll make an exception," he tears the ropes on my wrists with his claw, but still left me with my ankles bound. But that wouldn't be a problem for long; I too rip the rope with my own claw, setting me completely free.

A sudden feeling of longing and lust and love rush through my body as I pounce on him, pinning him to the ground. I place sloppy kisses all over his chest as I straddle his hips, moans escaping his mouth. The door shuts itself, leaving the room in total darkness. But that only makes things more wonderful in my opinion. Not seeing what's happening is just complete bliss for me, makes you focus more on touch than sight. But undressing would take awhile longer.

"H-Hunter…" he drawls. His hands wrap themselves around my waist and pull me in closer to him. I can feel his lips brushing against mine, our whiskers tickling each others noses. He then releases me from his grasp, I understanding what's about to come. I stand up and throw my quiver onto the ground along with my bow. I remove the pin from my cloak and throw the two items into the corner of the room. Before I could even get to my coat I feel hands on my hips. They untie the belt, my coat opening up. I'm pulled into another kiss as Prowlus slides the clothing off me.

"I see you've done the same," I mumble. I start to feel him up, running my hands up and down his back, he returning the gesture. _Why am I doing this? It feels…wrong_, I ask myself.

I growl as his claws dig into my sides, pain shooting throughout my waist. I didn't expect this at all, not in the slightest bit. It hurt so much; I thought he was gonna rip me open. Hopefully I don't loose too much blood and pass out. I feel a grin form on his muzzle as we kiss, his claws digging in deeper. "Too much?" He says in a playful but evil manner.

"Yes, a little," I lie. It wasn't a little, it hurt like hell! I try to stifle a yelp as he retracts his hands from my torso, the claws slowly coming out, cold blood trickling down my sides. Damn, where was he getting at that? Some sort of twisted act of arousal? If so, it didn't please me in the slightest way.

I'm suddenly pushed onto the ground; I land on my clothing cushioning my fall from the stone floor. He sticks one of his fingers into my tail hole, the finger still covered with my blood. That's just sick! "Mmf!" I cry. Before I knew it another finger is pushed in; he starts to stretch my hole with the blood-covered digits. His fingers quickly disappear, something quickly shoving into me afterwards. I scream in pain as his whole penis went up inside me; it was so sudden. Pain, sharp, agonizing pain is all I felt; the kisses Prowlus placed on my lips wasn't enough to conceal the hurt. He pulls away from my face and kneels down, then grabs my legs and raises them into the air. "AH! PROWLUS!" I holler out.

"Ooh, HUNTER! So…so…tight!" He pulls me closer to him, making me shout as he goes deeper inside me. He hits something inside me that caused my vision go from hellish darkness to holy light. I then ejaculate, my semen coming in what I felt were short, huge bursts. Prowlus thrusts into me a few more times before my insides are covered in wet, warm, sticky sperm. He suddenly plops down onto me, still making short, little thrusts inside me. Gentle kisses are placed on my forehead, with the occasional licks.

"I-I think I better go wash off," I murmur. He gets off me and treads up the stairs, opening the door.

"You already know where the lake is; go and bathe there. You won't want your so-called friends to see you filthy would you?" I grab all my belongings and up the stairs, naked. "You are free to go now, but come back once the dragons come back with Meadow. We have _real_ business to deal then."

"Better be, Prowlus," I say before exiting the door.


End file.
